Que empiece la sesión
by 0.Gol D. Roger
Summary: Una locura remueve recuerdos que doleran. El suceso, y el sitio serán la peor pesadilla. Pésimo summary n.nU.


Bueno he aquí otro fic, está algo loco

Bueno he aquí otro fic, está algo loco.

Está historia se desenlaza en la Ciudad de México.  
Espero les guste y sea de su agrado.

Está dedicado a una amiga que insistió en que escribiera algo así.

Que empiece la sesión

-Que empiece la sesión…dijo el juez golpeando con su martillo de madera tres veces  
-Sasuke Uchiha, se le acusa de agredir a la Sra. Ino Yamanaka con su cámara  
fotográfica a plena luz del día y en plena calle.

El acusado, amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y balbuceando es llevado por los  
policías a la tribuna del juez.

-Que pase el testigo Jiraiya

Diego Mora, un anciano de 70 años, pelo canoso, jorobado y con bastón da su  
testimonio y se retira.

-Que pase Tsunade, es una mujer aproximadamente 45 años, con el pelo teñido y con llamativo vestido de flores, da su testimonio y se retira.

-Que pase Alejandro Galindo

Naruto Uzumaki es un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, algo delgado, pelo castaño y vestido casualmente con ropa de mezclilla. El fiscal empieza el interrogatorio.

-Antes de que el señor Sasuke perdiera la cordura, ¿Cómo lo recuerda?

-Bueno, recuerdo que era un periodista muy bueno, tenía novia, le iba muy bien. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó.

-¿Qué pasó? Pregunta el fiscal.

-Hubo un incendio en el edificio donde vivíamos todos. Tuvimos la fortuna de sobrevivir. Después del incendio todos nos separamos, yo iba a visitar a Sasukea su nueva casa. En una visita estuvimos platicando de cómo pudo haberse ocasionado el incendio y él me empezó a contar de sus investigaciones y empezamos a discutir…

Tiempo atrás

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el incendio acabó con el edificio; ese edificio estilo español color rosa no muy alto, ni muy delgado que se localizaba en el centro, en la calle Venustiano Carranza número 69 de la Cd. De México, DF., pero… ¿Cómo inició todo? Se preguntaba Alberto contemplando las ruinas y cintas amarillas que decían PELIGRO, NO PASAR; estaba decidido a entrar, pero siempre que lo intentaba, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Tanto, que en una ocasión se desmayó antes de entrar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, algo lo impulsaba a intentarlo de nuevo…pero, ¿qué era? Quizá las respuestas que sus vecinos le habían dado cuando él les preguntaba qué había pasado…y recuerda:

Al primero que le preguntó fue al Sr.Jiraiya, el anciano del edificio, el cual ahora vivía en un asilo.

-Hola Sr. Jiraiya ¿me recuerda?

El anciano lo reconoció y simplemente asintió.

-Perdone la pregunta, pero recuerda ¿qué pasó antes del incendio?

El anciano guardó silencio por unos minutos y…

-¿Señor?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba algo deprimido, me había peleado con mi hijo y fue una pelea muy fuerte. Sólo sé que mientras lo maldecía y lo veía salir del edifico por la ventana, lo atropellaron.

-Y… ¿qué pasó con su hijo?

-Murió y no tuve el valor para ir al funeral.

Decía sollozando.

-Estaba recostado en mi sofá cuando empecé a oír pasos y me di cuenta por las sombras que pasaban frente a mi puerta, que alguien derramaba líquido y después de eso, empezaron a salir las llamas.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Jiraiya dijo:

-La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de morirme en aquel momento y estoy seguro de saber quien fue el que provocó el incendio.

-¡¿Quién?! Gritó Sasuke.

-Fue…

-Se acabó la hora de visitas, dijo una enfermera que irrumpió en la sala de estar, llevándose la silla de ruedas con Jiraiya sentado en ella.

Alberto, desesperado dijo:

-Oiga, ¡espere!

-Lo siento señor, las horas de visitas terminaron por el día de hoy, vuelva otro día

-Pero…

No pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo se llevaban a Jiraiya, poco después se enteró que lo trasladaron al hospital por su estado delicado; no pudo visitarlo así que empezó a ver quién mas podía interrogar respecto de este terrible accidente, llegando a su pequeño departamento tomó una taza de café y seguía averiguando en su pequeña laptop sobre los sobrevivientes y dónde vivían, sin embargo, al minuto se hartó y decidió hacer una llamada:

-Hola estás llamando al teléfono de Sakura, por el momento no me encuentro. Deja tu mensaje- decía la contestadota dando su típico tono.

-Hola amor…sabes no he tenido tiempo de ir a verte, supongo que tú tampoco ya que no me has hablado…pero te extraño, quiero verte, esperaré tu llamada- colgó.

Ya estaba muy agotado, así que se fue a la cama. Pero siempre tenía sueños espantosos; sentía que las llamas lo envolvían y corrían por cada corredor del edificio y escuchaba cada grito desesperado de personas que no podían salir de sus habitaciones. Se oían gritos de hombre, mujeres y sobre todo, niños. Intentado abrir cada puerta gritando.

-Aguanten que ya los saco, pero por más que forcejeaba con la puerta parecía, que se cerraban más hasta que al voltear una llama vuela directo a su cara.

Abre los ojos ve el despertador que marcaba las 11:30 am. Se levanta rápidamente y va directo al baño. Se lava la cara con la poco agua que llega a su departamento, se contempla en el espejo…no hay mucho que ver; un hombre joven de 30 años, cabello negro un poco largo con unos brotes de barba no rasurada en días. Ojos castaños y unas ojeras espantosas; alto y esbelto se sigue impresionado porque después de la intensidad del incendio no le quedaron cicatrices ni manchas ni nada que se le parezca; sólo el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo invade cuando se acerca a ese lugar y ahora que lo piensa

A las personas que ha entrevistado tan poco le quedaron, ningún tipo de marca eso es lo que pensaba hasta que visitó a la Sra. Tsunade.

La señora Tsunade, se cambio a un barrio un poco más lejos de la central de abastos de la cuidad, era un barrio solitario y al parecer también inseguro, oscuro y lúgubre. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía pues estaba seguro de que lo estaban siguiendo hasta que llegó a la puerta y empezó a tocar desesperadamente:

-Señora Tsunade…señora Tsunade ¿Hay alguien en casa?

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió a medias y se ve la media cara de una niña no mayor de 6 años mirando un poco asustada en el exterior de la puerta.

-Hola amiguita dime ¿Está tu mamá en casa?

La niña baja la mirada y en el interior se escucha una voz de mujer:  
-¿Quién es?  
-Eh…soy Sasuke, no sé si me recuerda, éramos vecinos del edificio español, soy periodista… ¿recuerda?

-Déjalo pasar.

La niña cierra la puerta quita el seguro y abre la puerta poniendo en evidencia su otra media cara quemada y deformada por el incendio, Sasuke la ve un poco sorprendido ya que es la primera persona del incidente que ve con una quemadura de ese grado.

-Pase, se escucha en el interior.

Sasuke pasa y ve a la señora Tsunade en el fondo de una especia de sala muy oscura, sentada en un sofá ya bastante viejo, tanto así que tenía parte donde se le estaba saliendo el relleno, lo invitó a sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente del sofá;

-Dígame que puedo hacer por usted?

-Pues verá señora, he estado investigando un poco acerca del incendio y pues usted ha sido una de las pocas personas que he logrado localizar, me gustaría si no es mucha molestia, que me relatara que es lo que recuerda antes del terrible accidente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos.

-Shizune –dijo la señora en señal de autoridad a la niña que todavía seguía de pie a lado de la puerta. Puedes traerle un vaso de agua a nuestro invitado de favor, la niña asintió y rápidamente desapareció detrás de una cortina que comunicaba con la cocina.

-Bien. Sasuke te diré lo que recuerdo pero sólo si me prometes atrapar al responsable de este terrible accidente.

-No prometo mucho, pero haré lo que pueda.

-Bien… mi primero recuerdo es que estaba lavando algo de ropa mientras veía a los gemelos jugar en la sala. Les dije que no metieran el balón pero no me hicieron caso y terminaron rompiendo un jarrón de mi madre, más que furiosa los castigué encerrándolos en su cuarto, advirtiéndoles que si salían, se iban a arrepentir. Justo en ese momento empecé a escuchar gritos y miré la ventana abajo y fue cuando me di cuenta que el edificio estaba en llamas. Como puede recordar, mi departamento estaba en el piso 3, sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de nada. Sólo recuerdo estar forcejeando con la puerta del cuarto de mis hijos tratando de sacarlos, pero era inútil, y apenas…recuerdo estar en el hospital a la de sus camillas y… y…

En ese momento entra Shizune con el vaso de agua para Sasuke y unas pastillas para su madre las cuales toma y traga sin necesidad del agua, justo antes a punto de llorar, le dice a Sasuke.

-Perder a uno de mis hijos en ese incendio- entre lágrimas- Todo lo que me queda ahora es mi pequeña Shizune aunque tenga la cara quemada yo siempre la amaré.

-Eh, disculpe señora Tsunade pero el incendio fue entre las 11 y 12:30. ¿Cómo es posible que halla estado en su casa su no era fin de semana, sino martes?

-Verá Sasuke, por desgracia además de que el incendio me quitó todo también perdí mi trabajo ese día y debo reconocer que fue lo mejor, pues no aguantaba a esa bola de grasa de mi jefe.

-Pero…

-Si no tiene más que preguntar creo que será mejor que se valla, dijo la señora Tsunade levantándose bruscamente.

-Dígame algo antes de que me vaya, ¿Shizune recuerda algo acerca de eso?

La niña que estaba a un costado del sofá se puso inmediatamente detrás de su madre.

-Shizune no habla desde el incidente y si no tiene más que decir será mejor que se valla, las calle de por aquí son muy peligrosas.

-Está bien, gracias por su tiempo- Dijo él al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ah, y una cosa más-dijo la señora Tsunade- tal vez la respuesta de quién es el responsable de todo esto este frente a sus ojos, sólo…

-¿Sólo qué?

-Sólo que no lo ha logrado distinguir.

Sasuke sólo se les quedo viendo y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta.

Llegando a su casa Sasuke vio que tenía un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Hola Sasuke, soy Kakashi oye debo decirte que estoy mas que molesto contigo llevas trabajando mas de 6 meses en el maldito incendio de tu asqueroso departamento y no me has tirado ni un párrafo, ¿me entiendes? si esto sigue así, tendré q despedirte ¿te quedo claro?.

-Sasuke por su parte no le puso mucha atención a mensaje solo quedaba una última persona que podía entrevistar antes de llegar a sus conclusiones. Pero todavía no la localizaba, así que salio de nuevo de su casa y fue derechito al edificio español, era de noche la iluminación de las calles era muy pobre solo se alcanzaba a distinguir sombras que iban de un lado a otro, decidido a ver las ruinas un dolor indescriptible lo lleno de pies a cabeza viendo pasar imágenes del incendio oyendo gritos vio como todo daba vueltas a su al rededor. No pudo soportarlo más y termino desmayado.

Al despertar se encontraba en una sala de hospital.

-Ah, ya despertaste dijo un hombre mas joven que el, pelo corto castaño paliducho y demasiado delgado.

-...Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el doctor...eh bueno prácticamente de medicina me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, a tu servicio.

-Tu eres ahich- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se percataba que tenía una venda en la cabeza.

-Si amigo, soy yo. Vaya que te diste un golpazo lo único que logre ver mientras caminaba por la calle eras tu cayendo de cabeza no se que haya ocasionado tu desmayo dime ¿acaso sufres de presión baja? Decía el doctor levantándose de su silla y yendo a ver el expediente medico que Sasuke tenia en la cabecera.

-No, no sufro nada de eso es solo que...olvídalo necesito hacerte unas preguntas: ¿tu vivías antes en el edificio español, verdad?

-Quién quieres saberlo decía el doctor algo confundido.

-Yo, Sasuke, ¿no me reconoces?

-Sasuke...Sasuke ¡Oh si! Alberto el periodista del edifico si te recuerdo muy bien dime ¿qué quieres saber?

-Antes del incendio ¿qué es lo q recuerdas?

-Pues veras, recuerdo que estaba estudiando para mis exámenes de nutrición pero no me podía concentras pues la noche anterior vi a mi novia acostándose con otro en mi cama. Discutimos por horas hasta q se fue. Me pareció increíble todo lo que paso en un solo día y lo peor es que no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo,  
pero lo que si recuerdo es como empezó a hacer un calor infernal, por mas que ponía el aire acondicionado no daba ningún resultado hasta que me harte y abrí la puerta para ver que es lo que estaba pasando y justo cuando asome la cabeza, vi como las llamas volaban por todos los pasillos hasta llegar donde yo estaba...ahora vivo en una casa de estudiantes, son buena onda, pero con el dinero que he juntado por algunos trabajos especiales pronto podré irme de ahí...Dime ¿para qué quieres saber todo esto?

-Porque hay un loo suelto que nos arruino la vida y yo lo voy a atrapar, no sabes.

Todo lo que les quito a esas personas, un hijo, la esperanza de vivir...

-La fe- Decía Naruto un poco melancólico- pero dime algo ¿qué es lo que te quito el incendio a ti?

Sasuke se quedo pensando en esa pegunta que revoloteaba como un eco en su  
cabeza.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el incendio acabo con el edificio; ese  
edificio estilo español color rosa no muy alto, ni muy delgado que se localizaba en el centro, en la calle Venustiano Carranza número 69 de la Cd. de México, DF.  
Pero ¿cómo inicio todo? Se preguntaba Sasuke contemplando las ruinas y cintas amarillas que decían PELIGRO, NO PASAR; estaba tan decidió a entrar, pero siempre que lo intentaba, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Tanto, que en una ocasión se desmayo antes de entrar, se desmayo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, algo lo impulsaba a entrar...pero ¿qué era? Quizás las respuestas de sus vecinos le habían dado cuando el les preguntaba una y otra vez decidió entrar a esas ruinas y sucedió lo q temía le empezó a doler la cabeza pero esta vez el dolo era tan intenso que empezó a recordarlo todo de un sentón, como si de repente alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría al cuerpo;

El primero recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue cuando su jefe lo citaba en la oficina.

-Adelante - decía el señor de 32 años, corpulento comiendo una especie de torta.

-Señor, ¿quería verme?

-Ah si, Sasuke justamente a ti te quería ver, veras he estado viendo tus reportes y ya no han sido tan bueno como los anteriores sin mencionar que hemos tenido problemas de dinero en las oficinas y editorial así que decidimos hacer un recorte de personal...hable con algunos colegas y tomamos la decisión de despedirte.

Sasuke mas que impactado, estaba molesto.

-Bien y dígame ¿Quién hizo que se vendieran varios ejemplares en el 2005 de este periódico?

-Ah pues...este

-Dígame, quien levanto las ventas con el reporte "¿Por qué los hombres buscan madres y no parejas?" -Este último lo dijo con un tono mas molesto.

-Eh...bueno, tu Sasuke.

-Si, así es y si quieren despedir a una de sus estrellas periodistas por mi no hay  
problema. Este periódico no es nada sin mis artículos, ¿me escucho? ¡Nada! Y si no me despiden yo renuncio maldito pervertido.

Estas últimas palabras le rebotaron en la cabeza recordando lo que le dijo la señora Tsunade; otro recuerdo le invadió, pero conforme recordaba, más lo invadía ese dolor y se quejaba más fuerte.

-Amorcito ya llegue!-decía Sasuke entrando con un ramo de rosas rojas a una habitación y para su sorpresa, Sakura (No tengo nada en contra de la pobre) estaba con alguien mas...

-Sasuke, cielo...no es lo q piensas, solo estábamos...solo estaba bueno yo...

Sasuke simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue del departamento.

-Sasuke ¡espera! ¡Escucha! ¡No me ignores! ¡Oye!

-¿¡Qué!? Maldita sea que no hay nada que decir ya tengo suficiente con que me  
hayan despedido y ahora tu, ¡Puta! ¡Vete al carajo! Y te aconsejo que salgas de mi casa antes de q llame a la policía. En un instante empezaron a discutir justo en la acera cuando Sasuke se canso de oírla, cruzaba la calle con las manos en las orejas no quería escuchar nada mas, sin embargo, Sakura lo siguió sin fijarse que un camión iba directo hacia ella y se la termino llevando, Sakura al voltear se quedo en shock.

Recordando todo esto su estado empeoraba lo ultimo q recuerda es que al llegar a su departamento todo masacrado conforme subía de piso se alteraba cada vez mas solo oía los gritos de los niños de la señora Tsunade, la música ruidosa de el joven Naruto y al pobre señor Jiraiya balbuceando como siempre lo hacia, efectivamente, pobre señor Jiraiya y de cada uno de estos idiotas se decía Sasuke al tiempo q sacaba su mochila un cilindro jumbo de gasolina, al llegar al último piso empezó a bajar las escaleras dejando caer la gasolina en cada uno de los escalones al tiempo q pasaba por el piso de la señora Tsunade pasando por el corredor donde se encontraba el cuarto del hijo, deteniéndose justamente del otro lado del cuarto de Naruto y arrojaba el cerillo que lo definiría todo, que cambiaria su ira, que acabaría con todo...

-Ahhhh!!-gritaba Sasuke con desesperación.

Fui yo, yo los mate a todos -decía llorando y con tanta desesperación ahora todo estaba claro, pero no finalizado.

-Bien joven Naruto con eso será suficiente muchas gracias- Le decía le fiscal

-Jajaja

-¿Qué sucede?-decía el juez observando lo divertido que se encontraba Sasuke.

-Señor por favor, esto es algo serio, mas le vale que se controle antes de que lo  
saquemos de aquí- decía el policía q estaba a un lado del juez.

-¿Es qué no lo entienden? Eso es lo mas divertido...que nadie entiende jaja

-¿De qué esta hablando? Preguntaba el juez al fiscal el cual solo levantaba los  
hombros igual, confundido como el juez.

-¡¡Fui yo!! Yo incendie el edificio, yo me asegure de q no salieran, de que no  
sobrevivieran, yo los mate a todos y... ¿Saben qué es lo mejor?

El juez volteaba a ver a los testigos los cuales estaban serios a pesar de la situación.

-¡Nadie sobrevivió al incendio! ¡Nadie! -Gritaba Sasuke provocando que sus gritos corrían como ecos una y otra vez.


End file.
